


Recall

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Heroes as Villains, M/M, Villains as Heroes, team switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: What if someone died in the Swiss headquarters explosion? What if Hanzo hadn't attacked Genji? What if there was more to Overwatch's corruption then what was let on?Hiatus





	1. The Swiss Headquarters - Gabriel Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Jack and Gabriel like they were really good friends before everythign went bad.

"Nervous?" My friend, Jack Morrison, questioned as we walked inside of the base. I turned to face him, shaking my head. How had things gotten this bad? For 23 years we had served in Overwatch, and now everything had gone to Hell. Blackwatch had been found out. Hanzo, Jesse, Moira, and many others in Blackwatch had been exposed. One of their best soldiers, Gerard Lacroix, had been kidnapped by Talon, and turned into their killing weapon. Killing Ana Amari in a hostage mission the Morrison sent them on. With all these things going on, things were not looking good for us.

"Of course not." I replied. Jack shook his head, "I have a plan. If we follow it, we might get some of them off of us long enough to have a permeant resolution.". I scoffed, shaking my head. "Sense when did we need a plan?" I replied. Jack let out an exasperated sigh, folding his arms. A young woman walked over to them, looking like a fresh recruit. She wore a simple Overwatch uniform, doning her hair in a formal tight bun, looking at them with golden eyes, and her honey skin tone reflecting towards them.

"Strike Commander Morrison, you and Reyes are permitted to come in." She informed. "How many are in there?" Jack questioned. "Several of the United Nations leaders came sir. The United Kingdoms, the United States, Korea, and France." The woman replied. "Thank you Ross, we'll take it from here." Jack said. Ross nodded, walking off. "Hope your plan works." I murmured, as we entered the large meeting room.

The four leaders looked up as me and Jack entered the room, clearly looking unhappy. One of the leaders had files spread out in front of them, shaking their head. The UK leader looked up at us, appearing very aggrivated with the situation. "Care to explain this Strike Commander?" She turned the file, pushing it down the table. Morrison grabbed it, looking at it. I grimaced as it was a file about Moira being caught back in Italy. That was not a good moment for us. Hell, it helped cause this entire mess in the first place. Jack held the file work in his hands, walking over to the other side of the table. "We haven't done anything illegal Senator, we have been staying well inside out guidelines." Jack tried to debute. "The evidence here cannot be argue with Morrison, you are breaking many laws with your side operation. Blackwatch, deliberately goes behind out backs." The leader of France commented. Not even five minutes in, and these people were already up in arms against us.

"How many times are you going to go behind our backs? How can we trust Overwatch to protect us when they themselves, commit these illegal actions? How can we be sure those who claim to protect us, aren't the ones we need protection from?" The senator of the UK quipped. Was she really claiming we were eing corrupted?! "Now you listen here-" I began. "Reyes, stop I have this handled." Morrison warned. "Your plan isn't working. None of this is! She's claiming that we've gone corrupt! Listen to this bullshit if you want, I'm not dealing with this." I growled out, storming off. "Reyes-!" I slammed the door behind me.

Damn asshole. Who the Hell did he think he was? Didn't he realize this is what was needed for Overwatch? I just walked forward, going in no particular direction. I just needed some time to breathe. Those leaders breathing down my fucking neck wasn't going to work for me.

After a while of aimless walking, I found myself in the hangar. Mostly everyone was continuing their jobs, as if there wasn't a huge meeting occuring that would determine the fate of Overwatch. As I wandered about, observing, I noticed the recruit that we had seen before hurringly rushing from the hangar. "Ross?" I questioned, preparing to follow her. As I prepared to follow her, something occured that would change our history forever.

Loud, booming explosions ripped through the base. I felt as strong heat hit me as I was thrown off my feet. With stiff, aging muscles, I pushed myself up. My mouth dropped as I watched the hangar around was now burning away. A bomb. It just fully processed to me. A bomb had just gone off inside the base. Standing straight, I held my arm, looking around for where the blast had caused most damage. Where the damage was the strongest, must mean where it came from. As I turned around, my body tensed up in horror. "Oh fuck no." I breathed out, forcing my body to move. The damageonly grew worse and worse the closer I got back towards where I came from. Everyone that had preciously been in the base didn't look like they had made it.

My legs carried me as fast as they could go, but it all caved in when I stopped. My brown eyes widened in dsibelief seeing the meeting room had been completely oblitereated. When I tried to step closer, the nauseating smell of cooked flesh filled my nostrils. I gagged, backing away in dsibelief. Jack had still been in the room after I left...no. I tried to inspect the best I could, but the entire room had been destroyed. It was clearly the point of were the explosive had gone off. No one could have survived that. And I had just left him there, along with the leaders. I bit my lip hard, yanking off my dog tags. There was already blood in the water, and I wasn't joining it. Not giving it a second look, I rolled my arm back, and casted the dog tags into room.

Gabriel Reyes, dead to the world.


	2. Goodbye - Reinhardt Wilhelm

Two coffins stood before us. Strike Commander Morrison 2015-2070, Commander Gabriel Reyes 2014-2070. Ana's funeral was a few months ago. Captain Ana Amari 2010-2070,Three of our most important leaders were now dead. All in a span of few months. Ana had been killed by Gerard in a rescue mission. To think, we had finally figured out what happened to the poor man. Talon had kidnapped him, brainwashed him, and turned one our greatest soldiers into a murder weapon. And poor Morrison and Reyes were killed in a terrorist bombing at the Swiss headquarters.

"This is unbelieveable..." I breathed out. I shook my head gently, the others walking over. Angela, Lena, Winston, Jesse, Hanzo, Torbjorn, and young Brigitte stood besides me, looking at the two wooden graves before us. The Overwatch symbol was painted over the caskets thankful. I did not care for all the conspiracy of Blackwatch, they were still heroes of Overwatch. They deserved a proper burial. Rain drizzled down around us, as one by one each of us were allowed to put our own gift in the caskets. There were no bodies left to reclaim, so all we could leave were memories of them in it. The families of these two men were first to go.

Jack had been an only son of two military veterans: Jack Morrison Sr. and Meghan Morrison. Gabriel's family was a less active family. Consiting of his single mother, Federica Reyes, and two younger sisters, Irma, and Citali. Jack and Gabriel had known each other ever sense childhood. Their families had practically grown up together. When one wanted to join the fight during the Omnic crisis, the other was right beside him. The boys were thick as thieves. I shook my head slowly, watching the two families mourn for the loss of two sons. It must have been so devastating for them to hear the news.

I returned my focus to the coffins, and walked over. The rest followed me, and it was Lena who placed a group photo down of us all. "We're all gonna miss ya. Even if Overwatch is gone, the memory of you all isn't." Lena sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. Winston patted the British girls back, looking at the coffins.

She was right. Overwatch may have been gone, but it will not be forgotten. I casted a glance myself at the coffins, and did a salute. "For honor and glory." I stated. Everyone else joined in the salute, as the honorary firing went off. This would be the last Overwatch funeral, and it was going to be treated like one. Going out in the honor of these men sacrificing themselves.

People were starting to leave, and I looked into the coffins one last time, as they were about to be buried. Within Jack's was his uniform, folded neatly by his mother. Along with it was his blue visor. There was a few trinkets from childhood, including an interesting photo of Jack with his corgi, Miranda, looking only 5. Gabriel's had some similar things. In it was also his younge sister, Citali, had put in her favorite doll in it. I felt my old heart tighten when I over heard that she got the doll from her brother. Federica and Meghan hugged each other, Jack Sr. doing his best to comfort the younger ones. I faced the family, then the graves. Taking a heavy sigh, I walked away from the coffins, allowing the family to remain. This was it, the end of an era. The end of Overwatch.

Little did I know, a figure stood in the shadows, watching everyone from a distance.


	3. Recall - Gabriel Reyes

I faced the TV silently, taking a sip from my mug. Hmph, world was going to hell in a hand basket fast. The tension between Russia and the omnics got so bad, they were having their own second Omnic crisis. Over fifty thousand were currently dead. Nothing was going well over there.

"Can't Overwatch do anything about this? I mean you fought the omnic crisis, you guys know how to beat the bots." Pit faced me. Little scrap. I shook my head, sighing. Every sense I took him under my wing when I had saved him from bandits, this kid would follow me everywhere. It didn't help that he had immediately put together that I was original Overwatch material. Hmph, ever sense he found out, the kid was itching for me to get back into gear.

"Look Pit, I have already told you this over and over again. Overwatch is never coming back together. The PETRAs act commends any Overwatch activity as illegal." I retorted, drinking from my mug again. The young boy sighed, before reaching into my hoodie pocket. "Woah, what are you-" I began. Pit pulled out my old Overwatch communicator from my pocket, holding it right in my face. "If you don't believe it'll ever happen, then what's the point of keeping it active?" Pit questioned. My mouth dropped for a moment, and I looked at the communicator in his hands.

I stared at the clunky device before me, and I wasn't the only one confused by it. Gerard and Liao looked at the device suspicious, getting a glare from Torbjorn."And what on Earth are these?" I finally questioned, picking up the oddly shaped device. Captain Amari turned to me, a clever grin on her face. "We've created these for every member on our team. It can pinpoint each of our locations, any time we are needed." Ana informed. Jack leaned over the table, picking one up for himself. "Excellent work Torbjorn, you've outdone yourself." Jack stated, turning to our team builder. "It was nothin' to hard. Plus, I had some assistance from Brigitte." The short man explained. Jack nodded, facing us all. "We are to keep this with us always, no soldier is to ever discard their own communicator." Jack ordered. "Yes, sir!" We all shouted.

I let out a soft sigh, taking the communicator back. "It was from an old friend. It was their idea to keep these on us." I sighed out, rubbing my thumbs over it. Pit frowned, muttering an apology. "I'm sorry..but you can't just lie and say you don't want to have that life again." Pit retorted. I glanced up from the communicator. Damn kid was acting like me. Stubborn as all Hell. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I did miss Overwatch. Even if i didn't get the promotion, we were a team. Along with Ana, Gerard, and Liao. But now they were all gone. And I solely remained. If I was gonna break back into Overwatch with anyone, it would have been with one of those old bastards. The only time I came remotely close to Overwatch territory was to steal my favorite guns back.

"You're right about one thing kid...I am...I do miss being in Overwatch. The heroic tales, the legacy. Kicking Omnic ass with my greatest allies, that...that was the prime of my life there. But right now, I'm a 56 year old veteran talking with some painter kid he adopted off the street." I exclaimed, taking a sip of my mug.

He let out a loud groan, shaking his head. "What happened to you? You were one of the most important leaders. The leader that ran straight into battle without a plan," The one that walked away from one too, "What happened to your spark Gabriel? Ever sense I was a child, I had admired you. And yet...you hardly are Gabriel Reyes." Pit looked me dead in the eyes. I shook my head, putting the mug down. "That's because he is dead Pit.   
Estado muerto por años." I started at my reflection in the remains of my drink.

Before he could attempt to try and snap me out of my so called lost nature, the news flickered on. The few other people in the bar turned around to face the screen. "" I watched wide eyed as the Hispanic reporter showed video clips from a drone of the situation.

"Lena..." I breathed out. The spunky British pilot dashed forward in neon blue lines, chasing after none other then our former Gerard Lacroix. I clenched my fist tightly, remembering what they had done to him. They had kidnapped him, and changed him into a weapon. Killing one of our own friends, and now a omnic monk. As if there already wasn't enough problems invloving peace with Overwatch. And then there was poor Lena. She seemed like she wanted to prevent this from happening, but failed.

I shook my head, getting out of my seat. Pit placed down some money, before following me out of the bar. "Even after that...your really just gonna keep running away..?" Pit questioned. I stopped in my tracks for a moment, glancing back at him slightly. This...this wasn't my problem anymore. It wasn't Overwatch's problem anymore. It was the government, they wanted us gone. Then they can deal with it. "Tú eras mi héroe. When you found me, those men wanted to kill me...but you saved me. You rescued me, and took me under your wing. Are you saying that has nothing to do with what you claim to run from?" Pit questioned. Damnit kid, I bit my lip softly, observing the old communicator in my hand. "Old habits...die hard." I breathed out.

As the words departed my mouth, my eyes went wide upon my communicator beeping. Pit went wide eyed, walking over to stand besides me. "This...this never happened before." I confessed, in disbelief. It was a recall from the freaking monkey of all people! I was so tempted to pocket it, and permeantly forget about Overwatch, but there was a voice in my head. Two actually. Ana and Jack nagging at me from beyond, how I shouldn't quiet. How we had worked so hard to protect those who could not protect themselves. But Overwatch had brought us so much pain. Amelie losing her husband, Liao going MIA, Fareeha losing her mother, Jack's family losing their son, and my family...losing me. I held the communicator tightly in my hand, various memories flooding my mind. After a few moments, Pit grinned when I answered.

What the hell? I was only 56. Might as well go in a blaze of fucking glory instead of dying over liver disease or something. A gruff voice replied to my recall, "Who is this?". "Winston, get ready, because Reyes is ready to fuck some Talon shit up."


	4. Hello Brother - Genji Shimada

I walked towards my home silently. "Excuse me." I silently muttered, stepping over an unconscious guard. To think, after doing this for roughly 7 years now, they would have better security here. Thankfully not. As for today, I was mourning two loses. Two lives that I could not save. My brother, and my master. Stepping into my old home, I soon made my way to my distation. An old painting, with two resting in a holder. For years, this place that I had called home was now abandoned. Blood staining large portions of the room, reminding me of the battle that had taken place here.

"The elders, they want me to kill you brother." 

Hanzo, had disobeyed the elders. Warning me, even offering to run away with me. I had never expected such a thing with my brother's pride. We were going to escape together. At least, that's what we had planned for. It would have gone through too, if the clan elders had not run into us. Parts of that day were submerged in my head, as if I did not want to think more of them. I could only remember the most important clues, but nothing of the smaller details. All I could remember was me and Hanzo preparing to fight the clan elders. Then within the next memory, my brother lied on the ground bloodied, laying still on the wooden floors. I could not indicate how the rest had occured. The incident had honestly worried me, and constantly haunted me. How could I not remember the death of my own brother?

"I know the doubts that plague you." Master Zenyatta said. I looked up from my meditation state. "What do you mean master?" I questioned. Zenyatta faced me, floating towards me. "You are troubled, haunted by something that was not your own doing." They told me. I stood up, looking them in the eyes. "How can it not be my fault? My brother out himself in danger to assure I did not die." I told. Zenyatta tsked, "Are we so sure that is what happened? Until you open your mind, only then can you gaze into the iris."

If only it were so easy. No matter how hard I have tried to see what was in those memories, I could not. Why was it so hard to just..remember what had happened?

Stepping towards the blood soaked painting, I knelt down. Doing my natural ritual of mourning my brother. Placing down the incents, I slowly let them. I let out shaky breathe, leaning forward, praying to my lost sibling. I was planning on continuing my prayer, when I heard a faint noise. "I know you are here." I proclaimed, slowly standing up. There was a light thud behind me, and I turned to see a figure behind me. My eyes widened upon seeing the figure before me. A half cybernetic man stood, orange armor over parts of his body, a bow on his back, yet a familiar pair of dark eyes looking back at me. 

"You come here many times brother. And now, I assume you wonder why of all times I choose to reveal myself."


	5. I am not DEAD - Winston & Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Gabe's response is edited. He didn't call immediately. Also, first two POV chapter

The moment I pressed that Recall button, many names ran down in front of me. Multiple pictures appeared on the globe of where each one was located. Jesse, Hanzo, Angela, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Lena. So many of us were still alive. Yet at the same time, so many claimed by Talon's claws. I grinned as Lena was one of the very first to answer the Recall. "Winston, is that you luv?" She questioned. I gave a curt nod, smiling, preparing to answer. When one Recall had caught my attention. 'Gabriel' I was wide eyed in surprise. How, how was this possible? Reyes had died in the Swiss headquarters explosion roughly five years ago. If he was alive, and Reaper now had his location... oh god.

"Lena, I need you to head to Dorado. Reaper knows the location of all our remaining agents, and one of them is a big one."

\--------

Winston didn't need to ask me twice to get movin'. If we had someone important in Dorado that couldn't contact us, it would be best ta get them out now. Plus, with this Reaper guy from Talon, we couldn't risk them goin' in alone. Not a force to mess with. Hopefully I got there before that Talon agent did. We've already lost enough people as is.

As I searched the streets, I overheard a young girl speaking with what looked like her family. Something about a hero saving her from a bunch of bandits. "Guess I'm on the right path." I thought, continuing forward. Looks like this Overwatch agent was getting themselves accustomed in their old ways. Not like that was a bad thing or anything? After all, most of us just became mercenarys. I continued through the city, making my way towards an alley way. This sounded similar to the area she was speaking of. The signal was pretty close by here anyways. "Hopefully he hasn't gone to far-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" My mouth dropped as a man was thrown down a set of stairs, falling onto a bunch of boxes. "NO!" A young voice called out, running over to man. I quickly blinked over, going to their side. The young boy looked at me surprised, helping to bigger man. "Are you alright? Let me help you up." I took the man's other arm, and lifted him up to his feet. "I'm-" I looked eyes with him, and we both gasped. "Reyes..?!" I exclaimed, letting him go and stepping back, "You died though!". Reyes groaned, shaking his head, while the boy with him seemed confused and scared on the whole situation. "Look, I didn't want to come back. Anyway, I can explain, but now isn't exactly the best time." Reyes stated, looking forward. I turend around, and froze up.

"So little Oxton is here too." A raspy voice breathed out, stepping down the stairs. The figure wore a black cloak with the hood raised, a while skull like mask, a gray outfit, a indigo blue shirt underneathe it, a black chest plate over his gray suit, a black shoulder piece of armor with Talon labeled on it, black gloves, a dark gray belt holding ammo, black cargo pants with multiple side pockets holding more rounds, and dark gray boots. It was...Reaper. This, this was the man that had created manslaughter on so many agents of Overwatch. And now he was here after me and Reyes.

"Why are you after us?!" The young boy shouted. "Overwatch has done nothing to you, leave us alone!" I pleaded. Reaper stopped, letting out a gravely growl. "Nothing?! NOTHING?! Overwatch is the reason I died!" He turned to face Gabriel, "You, your the reason I'm stuck like this!" he shouted, and pulled put his pulse riffle.


	6. You're Alive - Gabriel

I knew about his Reaper guy, hearing that he was going after many of Overwatch's former agents. But how was he able to figure out I was alive? And what hell was he going on about me killing him?! I leapt away as Reaper fired their gun at me. I grabbed Pit, quickly rolling away. Lena blinked just barely out of the way, letting out a meek scream as she was almost hit. "Why are you doing this?! Killing all the Overwatch agents?!" Lena exclaimed, pulling out her dual pistols. Reaper growled, firing more rounds at us. "You know what you've done." Reaper hissed out. "Stop saying that, I don't know who you are, but don't get on blaming me for this!" I shouted, ducking behind a dumpster. "BULLSHIT!" Reaper screeched.

Tracer blinked behind them, firing her guns at him. Reaper hissed, using his arm to shield hs body. My eyes widened upon seeing what looked like smoke coming out of the bullet holes. "What the hell?" I breathed out. Reaper hissed angrilly, watching the light gray skin seem to mend itself. Lena looked in disbelief, leaving herself open. Reaper unloaded a helix rocket at her, sending Lena flying. "Leave her alone!" Pit pleaded, while I tensed up. That gun...

"Got a problem with what kind of weapon I want to use Gabe?" Jack quipped, looking up from his little work station. It was one of our first weeks of the academy, and just now we were allowed to select our signature weapon. I walked over, leaning over his shoulder and looking at his pulse riffle. "It's to small, plus, that thing doesn't pack enough damage. Unlike these babies." I pulled out my dual shotguns. Jack rolled his eyes at me, turning to his gun. He stood up, picking up his gun. "I don't need it to be over powered. The pulse riffle has long distance, and it's fast." He started walking out, and I followed him. Didn't take me long to realize he was walking towards the training room. "Oh my god, what is this about Jack?" I groaned.

Jack gave me his poster boy smile, before firing a helix rocket at a training bot that was already in there. I could only watch wide eyed as the bot blew up into many fragments. Jack had a cocky grin on his face, and I folded my arms. "Eres un gilipollas." I muttered, and Jack chuckled. "Upset I got better upgrades?" He teased, "I'll give Torbjorn the updates later."

The memory ended to me being shook. I blinked back into reality, seeing Lena still on the ground. Reaper turned to us, walking over. Pit stepped in front of me, while I was still collecting my bearings. "Please, don't hurt him!" Pit pleaded. Wait, Pit was in front of me. Pit was in front of me! "Kid, move-" Pit yelled as Reaper struck him back with the bastard. That FUCKER! Anger boiled inside me, something I would feel whenever Jesse was hurt on a mission. "You son of a bitch!" I shouted, pulling out my two shotguns. Reaper had no time to react, taking the first shot to the chest. I didn't give him to recover, and sent another one into his torso. The Talon agent stumbled back, smoke emitting from his chest. Not letting that happen again.

"Ese fue tu mayor error." I fired both my guns right at his face, sending Reaper flying off his feet. His gray pulse riffle clattered to the ground. Fragments of his mask flew in the air, landing on the ground. He fell onto the stairs, wreching in pain. Lena blinked over, helping Pit stand up. "I'm fine...i'm fine..." I faintly heard Pit say. Reaper began to push himself up, but I pushed him back down. "You killed some of my old friends, tried to kill me, tried to kill Lena, tried to kill Pit! I'm not letting you just get away with that." I crouched above him, yanking the hood off his head, and felt everything...just stop.

Reaper's sharp teeth were ground together into a look of pain and anger. Smoke began to leave their face, as the decaying and barey able to hang together skin was knitting itself back together. Gray ugly scars across his nose, cheeks, and right eyebrow. A pair of red and black eyes glared back at me, staring deeply into my soul. They say the eyes are a window to the soul. And even in this state, where they were no longer the same blue I grew up with, I could recognize them.

"Jack..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes, Gabe does tend to get PTSD related visions or dreams related to the death or Jack and some others he knew really well. Also Jack is finally back! Oh fun fun fun


	7. You let me die - Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say this now: I LOVE MOIRA

There was an explosion. It was during our meeting. Gabe had just...left before it happened. When the explosion happened, I remember it was on my side of the building. I was thrown off my feet, and the roof was beginning to cave in. Heat radiated through the room, leaving me more uncomfortable then I already was in my positon. Smoke filled the air, burning my lungs and eyes.

Things were hazy. I could remember being pinned dow under rubble, there was no way I could escape, my legs were completely trapped. Insides compressed under the rubble, my organs felt like they were in a vice grip. How was I going to get out? Could I even get out? Was anyone else even alive to help? My eyes darted around franitcally, and I could feel it. Fear. I was afraid that this was it. Overwatch was already hanging over the government's fire, and with this explosion, it wasn't going to help. It had to have been someone from the inside. It made no sense that someone random could get in here with all the security. To think, one of us put Overwatch's foot deeper into the grave with this betrayal.

I grimaced, laying flat on my stomach. Death. It was here. I would die in a freaking burning building, with my legs crushed. I had fought through the omnic crisis, battled with some of Talon's greatest, and now I was going to be killed off by an explosion in one of our bases. Not in the battlefield, just doing bullshit politics with the now dead leaders. The door opened in the meeting room, and I craned up my neck weakly. "W-Who...?" I began, scarlett starting to trickle down my lips form my insides being compressed. a familiar figure stepped into the burning room, walking towards me. "Gabriel..." I weakly breathed out. He must've been out of blast range, that's why he looked uninjured. Gabe folded his arms together, looking down at me. "Really got yourself in a mess didn't you boy scout?" Gabriel murmured. I weakly coughed, leaving crimson flecks on the ground. It was somewhat comforting that at least I'd pass with my best friend at my sight.

At least, that was what I thought until he pulled out a standard Overwatch pistol, and aimed it at my head. "R-Reyes...what are you doing?" My breathe hitched as I stared at him with wide blue eyes. Gabriel merely smirked, aiming at my forehead. "Let's just say, I'm getting rid of the weeds. You were a great friend here Jack, but then you took that fucking role from me. You're just Overwatch'sposter boy, you NEVER deserved that role. And what did you do with that role? Under your watch, ha, Blackwatch was discovered, people became corrupt, and took us down from the inside. You let Talon take some of our greatest men and women. You allowed Overwatch to crumble." Gabe placed his finger on the trigger, and pulled it. "Adios...Morrison." I hadn't heard the female voice speak, as the bullet hit me straight in the head, killing me.

The next thing I knew was that I woke up on a metal table. I took sharp pained gasp, becoming aware to both a numb and painful wake up. "Morrison, relax." A smooth female voice ordered, and my eyes traveled to where it came from. A familar style of slicked back orange hair came to my sight. It reminded me of a women I knew, wait. The women turned, confirming my suspicions. Moira O'Deorain. She was a part of Blackwatch from what I last remembered. But what was she doing here.

I attempted to sit up, but O'Deorian tsked at me. "Soldiers, always so eager to get back on your feet. Though, it will give me time to analyze your bodies reaction to it's changes. Your injuries are fascinating." She smirked. I looked at her confused, and the women pointed towards a mirror behind me. I lifted my legs off the metal table, and turned my body to face it. Shock, was the nicest way of saying what I felt.

Staring back at me, looked like a older battered shell of my old body. I was in the tattered remains of my strike commander suit, blood staining it, and parts of it broken. My skin was a light sickly gray, in some areas I could see my veins. Burns marks stained my back, where I had been thrown back by the explosion. Jagged scars covered my face, from my nose to my cheeks even. There was a large gash in my cheek, revealing rows of shockingly sharp teeth. A bullet hole lodged in my forehead, with dried blood running down my face from all these injures. And most shockingly, my eyes were now blood red with the whites now black. The only feature I seemed to have kept was my blonde hair, and even that was a mess.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I exclaimed, turning around and moving towards her. To my surprise, my body was now inches behind her, smoke surrounding my figure. I stared at my now shaking hands, before turning to her. Moira was the slighest unnerved, in fact she was interested. She walked over to me, looking at the mist I trailed after myself. "Tell me how this feels." She said, completely ignoring my question. The woman seemed almost over joyed by my predicament. "What did you do to me?" I asked again, turning around slower this time.

"We've revived you." A new voice said, another females. I turned to face her, but her appearance was concealed by a mask. Revived..? So I have died? "It's an astonishing thing isn't it Morrison?" The woman approaced me. I scowled at her, before watching in shock as smoke began to emit from my injuries. I was even more surprised upon seeing the decayed flesh starting to mend itself. Moira smiled gleefully, writing this on her notebook. "What is happening?' I breathed out. "Regenerating your cellular structure." Moira replied matter of factly. I turned to them both, horrified of what had become of me. "Why? Who are you?" I hissed out.

The woman smirked, removing her helmet and facing me. "We are Talon. And we have resurrected you, to have you join our cause." The woman explained, smiling at me.

"Jack? You're alive?' Gabriel gasped out. I glared up at him, wanting to badly to finish him off now. But Tracer and this kid here, I was out numbered even if I didn't want to admit it. I didn't have to worry about that though, as I saw a faint shimmer of violet haze by. "I am bastard." I growled out, wretching an arm free, striking Gabriel in the face. Gabe yelped, and I took this chance to get him off. "Gabe!" The boy excalimed, running over. Lena frowned, pulling out her guns, aiming them at me. I picked up my weapon, turning to her. "You can't even if you wanted to." I growled out. Lena grimaced, ready to fire. The young girl gasped as her guns clicked uselessly, and a coy chuckle filled the air. With this distraction I looked at Gabe one last time, glaring, before vanishing into a mist of smoke.

I reappeared a few streets away, looking around to make sure it was secure. With no one in sight, I lifted up my hood. "You sure had that handled." A female voice quipped. "Can it Sombra." I growled out, pulling out my communicator. Sombra reappeared, folding her arms. "Didn't see that coming. Boss won't be so happy when she learns Gabriel Reyes is alive." Sombra stated. "Don't you think I know that." I replied, glaring. Choosing to ignore her, I took called in a number. "Widowmaker, au rapport." Gerard spoke. Even years later it was still somewhat hard to believe this is what had become of our throwing knives expert. "Widowmaker, execution failure. Need of immediate back up." I informed. "Hmph, and you wonder why they had Sombra accompany you." Widowmaker scoffed, "Pathetic. No matter so, I am on route.". With that, he hung up.

Sombra turned to me, "So, have to plans changed?". "No." I growled out, "Nothing's changed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new mystery is raised. Did Gabriel really murder his best friend, or is something far more sinister occuring. Better yet, who is this mysterious leader of Talon. And what had she done to convince Jack to join them and become Repear


	8. No rest for the weary - Gabriel

I stared in shock as the mist faded. What...the hell? The entire situation was still extremely hard to digest. Jack, Jack was alive... or as alive as he could be in his situation. What the hell had happened to him after the explosion? Why on earth did he look like this? His skin...all decayed. And what was he going on about me being the cause of his death..? I never wanted my best friend to die in the explosion. If I had known I would've brought him out of there with me. Ready to drag him out of that meeting if I had too.

"Reyes...are you okay?" Lena asked, walking over to me. I shook my head slowly, staring down at the ground. Lena frowned, patting my back. "I...I'll leave you two alone. Give you the space you need." She stated, ready to walk away. Pit stepped between the two of us, trying to stop her form leaving. "W-Wait..! What about Overwatch?" Pit exclaimed. Oxton turned around, seeming shocked by his gesture. I let out an exasperated sigh, folding my arms. "Kid, Overwatch is done for." I turned to face Lena, "You were all stupid to do the Recall.". With that, I turned and began to walk deeper into the alley. "Gabriel..." Pit tried to call out, but I ignored him, ready to head back to the bar. As I did, I stopped upon feeling something clink under my feet. I looked down, seeing my old scratched Overwatch emblem. Slowly I knelt down, picking it up.

"Offical Overwatch. Finally. can't wait to show those omnics what I got." Liao smiked at his new crossbow. "Oh please Liao, that is nothing on this." Ana gestured to her sniper. New member Reinhardt, scoffed, folding his arms at the two. "The weapon does not matter. We shall prove ourselves in glorious combat!" Reinhardt exclaimed. Gerard rolled his eys, looking over at the German man. "Coming from the one with a hammer." Gerard pointed out, tossing a serrated knife in the air. "Like your little toothpick will do much in battle." Reinhardt chuckled. Gerard scoffed, folding his arms. Jack snickered, shaking his head at the group. Our blonde friend stepped in front of us, sporting his blue armor well. "Look everyone. We can squabble all we want like we did in the academy. But this situation, is no play field. We all need to focus, get our skills together to form a team strad-" Jack began, getting a collective boo from Liao. Jack glanced at the man, sighing heavily.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, chuckling. "No tan bueno en este líder ahora eres Jackie." I stated. Jack scoffed, pushing me off offendly. "Whatttttttttt?" I snickered as he walked off to the other side of the room. Ana let out a loud tsk, shaking her head. "Children I say. Even my child is more adult." Ana retorted. Torbjorn nodded in agreement. "I do not need a child to me my pride. I have mon bel amour Amelia waiting for me at home." Gerard commented, doing a dramatic strut like pose, laying in Liao's arms. Liao chuckled, smirking at his friend. "You aren't the only one with a girlfriend Gerard." Liao commented. "Oui, but I will be the first to propose my dear friend. You and your tongue ties." Gerard remarked. Liao scoffed, dropping the French man.

Jack groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is the team Overwatch accepted us into." He groaned. "To be fair friend, we were supposed to have Baldwin or something like that. Look, I don't care about their personalities as long as they fight good." I remarked. Jack rolled his eyes. "A disfunctional team is more likely to shot each other then those Omnics Gabe. I didn't come from 9 generations of military just to get killed by friendly fire." Jack commented."Yeah, your mom is a fiesty woman. She'd beat you out of that grave." I smirked.

Before any of us could talk anymore, a figure made their way into the room we were all gathered in. All of us immediately stood straight, recognizing this as Overwatch's current leader. Even if we were currently a small organization, we were the best group we had. Meaning this man was about to put us in the front lines. We all saluted him as he entered the room, and faced us all. "As you all know, you have all been selected into Overwatch's forces. Some of you are the best of the best. Ever sense the beginning, we have been monitoring many individuals to partake in our organization. Those who we know, are prepared to put their all into the fight against Omnics. That no matter how far things go, you be ready to join the battle when it is needed of you. That you, are all, indeed the soldiers that will win this war!" He shouted. We all shouted in agreement, accepting our role in this fight.

After that interesting speech, me and Jack made our way into the workshop, checking our assigned weapons. They gave them to us, matching our personality and style of fighting. "That was one hell of a talk from the big boss." I retorted. "He had a point. When the going gets rough, we need to be the one to fight for those who can't." Jack stated, facing me. "You always were the preachy type buddy." I murmured.

I stared silently at my aging reflection in the emblem, and clutched it tightly in my fingers. Those memories were always going to be there. No matter how much I wanted to forget about it, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. It wouldn't be right to those we lost. To Ana. To Gerard. To Liao. To Jack. It wouldn't be fair to them. They dedicated their lives to this battle, to fight and protect those wo couldn't protect themselves. Well, I couldn't go and break that oath now could I?

"Oxton wait." I announced, catching both of their attention. I turned back, facing Lena and Pit now. "What is it Reyes?" She asked, stepping over. I smiled down at my emblem, and pocketed it. "Being a part of Overwatch...it's what I was destined to do." I explained. Lena and Pit both grinned at this. The female Brit held out her hand towards me, and I shook it. "So you younglings better step aside and let me show you how a legend does it." I grinned.


	9. I've been busy - Hanzo

I sat besides Genji, entering the abandoned kitchen of our old home. He ate some food he had in his satchel, while I sat there in an awkward silence. My brother stopped, looking at me nervously. "This is...um. I'll just save this for later." My younger brother murmured. "It is fine. Plus, it's better then what my comrade had joked about you eating." I remarked. Genji quirked an eyebrow. "Comrade, I did not expected you to play nice with others. Was it one of your Blackwatch friends?" He questioned. I gave a curt nod. At this moment, I had begun to wonder what had become of the cowboy.

Genji put down his food, and turned to face me. "So, why...after so many years of me thinking you were dead...what made you come back?" My brother asked. I turned to him, letting out a loud sigh.

"There were many factors that led to me wanting to return. But I always found things to hold me back." I informed. "Why didn't you come after Overwatch was disbanded?" Genji responded. I let out a soft chuckle, remembering. "A certain friend kept me busy for those years. She still follows me, and she probably won't be thrilled when she finds out I left." I stated. Before I knew it, I was telling him the tale of me and the French woman's team up.

It had begun months after Overwatch's disbanding. I entered Amelie's home, looking around the rather messy. It hadn't looked the tidest in the light, well the only light being provided was by the window from upstairs, it's light reflecting onto the wooden floor. The lone window was the only thing letting light in. All the lights of the home were dusty and shut off. Made sense considering all the over due bills over flowing the French woman's mail box. Watching my step, I walked into the living room.

Here was where things really did look crazy. Things of Widowmaker were scattered all over the room. Old newspapers scattered on the ground. Making sure not to step on anything, I turned my attention to the corner of the room. "Où pourrait-il être?" Amelie sighed out loud, shaking her head. Her fingers traced over the cork board she had made, observing every newspaper strip and photo she had tacked on it.

"There is a thing called a holo screen." I remarked. Amelie turned around quickly, her black hair swinging into her face. "Hanzo, there is a thing called knocking!" She hissed out, pushing her hair back. "That is the attitude you give a man who has agreed to help you find this Talon assassin?" I scoffed. The French woman turned around, glaring at me. "You don't know anything about him." She spat out at me. I shook my head, walking over to the cork board she had created of Widowmaker. "He is no longer the man you married. Why do you persist on chasing him?" I questioned. Amelie walked towards the coffee table, picking up a photo. She held it towards me, "He is still in there. I know it.". I took the photo from her, and quirked an eyebrow. "This is a photo of some world leaders assassination. What does it prove besides him being a mindless assassin?" I retorted. "The knife he threw at him. It is the one I gave him on our anniversary, shortly before he was taken. Tell me Hanzo, why would he keep that when Talon could easily supply him with a weapon to kill?" She questioned.

I scoffed at the woman before me, tsking. "A weapon is a weapon Amelie. There is no such thing as a sentimental value to it." I told, turning to leave the home.

"Then why do you keep the bow? You easily could've taken the one Reyes tried to give you." I stopped in my tracks. Amelie took a shaky breathe, "You keep that bow with you everywhere you go. You took it on every mission in Blackwatch. How can you claim it means nothing, when you yourself chooses to use an old weapon given to you by one you claim doesn't matter?".

Genji was surprised. "Wow. She is one Hell of a woman to stand up to well, one of the Shimada brothers like that." My brother stated, being very bad at hiding how happy he was I kept the bow. I shook my head at him, when I felt my phone vibrate. "That is probably her now?" I groaned. At least she had slept for 4 hours, usually she gets less then that with the whole husband search. "Where the Hell did you go? We need to be ready to move!" The French woman exclaimed. "Amelie, need I remind not everything is about your useless search. I too, have thing I must deal with." I retorted. Amelie let out an aggrivated gasp. "Well hurry on then. I have gotten a new lead. There was some evidence I was able to get checked from King's Row." Amelie informed. "What was it? Left over robots parts?' I scoffed. Unbeknowest to me, Genji froze up behing me.

"No. Signs of some old allies. If we were to get back in order with them, we could get a better track on him. And, with that, we'll find him sooner, and then you will be free sooner." Amelie quipped. I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Fine." I replied, hanging up. I turned to Genji. "This is my cue to leave." I stated.

"Wait!" Genji called out, making me stop. "What is it?" I asked. Genji walked over to me, grabbing my hand. "Brother, I just learned you were alive. After suffering years of guilt, I can't just watch you leave again. Allow me to come with you, please." He pleaded. I glanced at him, and shook my head. "Try to leep up."


	10. Selection - Lena

"So...this is us?" Reyes questioned, walking into Gibraltor. I chuckled softly at Winston's aloof expression, before turning my focus to a former leader. "This is us." I replied, gesturing to the team. I blinked forward, showing off our team. "You remember Winston and Torbjorn. Oh, hey there Angela." I snickered at Gabriel's surprise, "Along with Mei. So, you, me, and Pit added, we have six people.". Gabriel shook his head slowly, looing at the five of us. "There's no one else? What about Amelie? Or Hanzo? Isn't Reinhardt here? What about Jesse?" Reyes asked. I frowned a bit, sighing. "Amelie hasn't been answering my calls much. Hanzo is off doing something." I stated. "My girl didn't want old Rein to join again." Torbjorn sighed heavily. "As for McCree, well no ones heard from him sense Overwatch disbanded. A lot of us have fallen through the cracks." Winston informed.

"What about new recruits? It'd help out getting more people consdiering Talon probably has a huge army." Pit offered. "No offense kid, but I don't think people are willing to just join an illegal organization." Gabriel stated. I grinned, blinking between them. "No! That's exactly what we need actually! New faces, new heroes!" I exclaimed, side hugging Pit. "Who could we even think of calling though?" Angela questioned. I turned to Winston, "Winston, time to get Athena booted up, and ready to find some new heroes.".

"First selection: Hana Song, AKA 'High Note'. Coming from South Korea, she is a part of a rebel group against Vishkar Corporation. Fighting for their freedom that is currently being tampered with by this corporation due to Vishkar claiming it will help defeat a monster like Omnic that attack every year. Stealing a weapon from said company, she is a skilled fighter, using game like techniques in battle." Athena told.

"A video game fighter, that's new." Pit remarked. "She could be very helpful, but with what's going on in her home, I don't think she will be willing to join exactly." Angela added. "Next." Gabe simpy said.

"Second selection: Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Lúcio comes from Rio de Janiero, Brazil. A country currently recovering due to the Omnic Crisis. He is listed to have musical talent, often playing to keep high spirits. Lúcio was one of the ten selected by a neighboring country to try a new MEKA sytem. They are used to fight Omnics that remain."

"Can't risk government finding out. Next." Gabriel called. I let out a heavy sigh, shaking my head.

"Third Selection: Shrike. Not much is known of them at the moment. Currently, all we are able to find out is that they are a known sniper in Eygpt, currently attacking Talon bases in the area."

They seemed like an interesting selection, but at the same time could we really select someone we knew little to nothing about. "They seem helpful." Winston commented. "But then we'd probably spend more time searching for them instead of having them help us." Torbjorn stated. "If their fighting Talon, they could use our help." Angela offered. "No. If they can deal with Talon for as long as they have currently, they'll be fine." Gabriel informed.

"Fourth Selection: Brigette-" "NEXT!" Torbjorn exclaimed.

"Fifth Selection: Fareeha Amari, aka 'Pharah'. Daughter of former Captain Ana Amari, Fareeha joined the military. When she left, she joined an organization known as Helix Security International. Known for defending not only there region, but many other countries as well."

So that's where Ana's girl had gone after all those years. "Fareeha could be helpful." Angela commented. "She had always dreamed of joining Overwatch." Torbjorn chuckled softly. I turned to Gabriel, who seemed most conflicted on the matter. "Reyes, there are more people we can choose from... I know you and Amari were close-" I began. He ignored me though, staring at the screen silently. "So much has happened sense I disappeared... It's still hard to believe." Reyes breathed out, before turning around. "Fareeha is our best option, knowing she's with Helix, she must be in Anubis. We're leaving tomorrow, sunrise." Not saying another word, he left us where we stood.


	11. Operation Talon - Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains a new OC

"Their making this way to easy." Sombra chuckled as she began hacking into Overwatch's comms. "Their the same old ones. Most of them anyway." I grunted out. She turned to me, spinning in her chair. "Exactly why their so easy."

"Fareeha is our best option, knowing she's with Helix, she must be in Anubis. We're leaving tomorrow, sunrise." Sombra smirked upon hearing Gabriel speak. "So Anubis." She said, turning to the figure behind us. Talon. That was what they simply went as. I had only met her a few times, when I was first brought in. She only came in when it felt most necessary, and right now, overwatch coming back was a good reason to come out. Our leader listened to the audio message, and nodded slowly. They turned to face us.

"You are to stop them. We cannot allow Overwatch to gain power." Talon hissed out. "You want us to do it alone?" I questioned, Talon glared at me through her mask. "Reaper, do not question my authority." She growled, thumbing a switch on her suit. I flinched slightly, and went quiet. She faced me, "Good. Now, you will not be going alone. Widowmaker is currently on mission, but you, Sombra, and Moira will be accompanied by a new recruit.". Sombra perked up at the mention, while I was confused slightly. Another new recruit? Just because Overwatch was going around recruiting didn't mean we need to copy them. Plus, there was always the chance of this biting us in the ass. "Show yourself." And with that, the set of doors opened behind me.

I turned, and was surprised at who I saw. Nadine Ross, a former agent of Overwatch. A poisons expert. Fired for leaking valuable data in exchange for lots of money. Ross looked much different then she had before, then again, it had been a roughly a few years. And all of us had changed in more ways than one. Ross had adorn a black leather short, no sleeves and a high collar. Gray cargo pants that were strapped with dark gray straps. Said straps contained multiple vials of poison. She walked in, stepping in with black leather boots. The light reflected down on her, making her long violet hair shine, despite all the dust and dirt on it.

Mindlessly waving a Scorpion pistol, she looked our leader dead in the eye, her yellow eyes glistening against her tan skin. "Ello love. I came as you called. Ain't often leader of a terrorist group calls for your help, so let's get this movin' shall we? Set and stone. I get paid for my first mission, and I continued gettin' paid." Ross stated. Damn woman. As always, money first.

Talon was unphased. "Money after your mission. I don't need to spend resources, until I am positive I will get repaid with the proper work." Talon replied. Nadine scowled. "That's not how I work." Nadine stated. Talon faced me, thumbing the button on her suit on more. My fist clenched up, but I stepped forward growling. "It is now." I hissed out, grabbing my gun and pointing it at her. "Please darling, I've had a gun pointed at me before. You ain't nothin." She said carelessly. "You say that now." I growled, taking her wrist.

Ross' carefree attitude quickly turned into a look of horror as the skin on her wrist began to gray, the muscle growing frail. "What in the hell are you?!" She screamed out. Talon waved me off, making me drop her. Ross was horrified, staring at her wrist as it slowly began to return to normal.

"Reaper, you see he's not exactly alive per say. To keep a physical form, he needs to use the souls of others. And trust me, you don't want that." Moira explained, walking in looking rather pleased. I glared at the doctor from under my mask, but kept to myself. Nadine took a shaky breath, before slowly looking at Talon. "F-Fine..you fucking mad man, I'll do it." She choked out, recovering from the terror. "Good. Then Reaper, I leave you incharge of this mission. Do not fail me." Talon ordered, as she walked off.

Sombra meekly chuckled as Nadine pushed herself off. The woman backed away from me, holding her gun shakily. "I suggest we prepare to leave if we want to get there first." Moira stated. "Makes sense. But can he handle it?" Sombra asked looking at me. Fareeha Amari...daughter of one of my best friends. To think she was a grown woman now. I turned to the three woman standing before me. "Well?" The mexican woman asked. I shook away the thoughts. "We'll put her out before they can even find her." I growled out. "And what if they do get there before us?" Sombra remarked. I clutched my weapon tightly, growling in anger.

"Then I'll make sure Reyes and his new Overwatch are destroyed before they started."


	12. Your Alive - Fareeha

"You are to guard Anubis. Do not allow anyone to get their hands on what lies within." Our orders rung through my mind.

Defend Anubis. That was what we were supposed to do. The objective had been going well for the past couple of days, then the rumors came. Talon was appearently scouring the area. This made our objective much harder to deal with. But I knew our team would be able to deal with them...at least that was what I had thought.

"System check initiated. Green across the board, I'm ready for action." I called. "Basara reporting for duty.", "Ganim in route", "Halabi in motion", "Tahan checked out". All memebers of my team said. Everyone was in place, good. "Stay in position. Do not allow any enemies to take place here. We must protect the point." I informed on my report. "Understood." Basara replied. I perched somewhere high, keeping a steady hand on my helix rocket. Talon would not take this from us. We would defend Anubis.

Many hours passed, the sun had set long ago, and the moons light had reflected against my armor. No motion in sight. Time to check on the team and see how they are. "Team, statuses." I said into my comm. There was a moment of silence, and I tapped my comm link again. "Team, status now." I asked once more. More silence filled the frequency. Was there no signal in the area? No, that wasn't it. I shook my head, and let go of comm. Fine, looks like it was time to get into motion. Activating my rockets, I launched, hovering around in search for my team.

Something was not right. I knew that all the systems were working, so why would they not reply. I tipped my helmet down, lowering myself to the location of where some of them should have been. My eyes scanned the area, and felt my blood run cold when I saw a black mist like asperation traveling behind some pillars. "What....?" I questioned, placing a hand on my rocket launcher in the case of me having to use it.

Launching myself up, I stood on top of one of the pillar ledges, searching. That's when I saw it. Blood. I hovered down quickly. It was Tahan. His skin was a ashy pale shade, as if the life from his was a gone, a single bullet wound to the head. "Tahan...what have they done to you?" I breathed out, shaking my head. Getting up after saying a small prayer in Arabic, I continued to search for my other teammates. "If anyone is on comm, reply. We have been breached. I repeat, Anubis is breeched. Talon is suspected." I explained into the comm. There was no reply. It made my worries worse. Who could have snuck past us like this? Taking everyone out so silently too?

As I hovered around, I noted the mist once more. Raptora systems online. Keeping a steady finger on the trigger, I continued searching the area. "You cannot stay hidden." I said. A quick zipping sound came from behind me, and I went wide eyed as my jetpack deactivated. I yelled as I collided with the ground, landing roughly. "Don't mind me." A cheeky voice chuckled, and I grimaced as none of my other systems were working. On the helix rocket was working. "Thank you Sombra...now leave us be." A gravely voice said, and I watched in shock as a man formed from the shadows. "Shaytan." I gasped out, wide eyed. The masked figure walked towards me, holding the rifle in their arms. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"You." He merely replied. I blinked in surprise at him, not understanding. "Why? Why me? And why my allies? If it is me you want, then what is the point of killing them?" I questioned. The man merely shook his head, letting our a raspy chuckle. "You really don't catch on do you?" He shook his head, "Nevermind this. I don't have time for this.". I jumped back as he launched a helix rocket at me. "Damn!" I exclaimed. Reaper continued to fire at me, and I could only run. Damn that hacker. This made things much more difficult. My armor wasn't the most flexible to move in either. I jumped back, launching a rocket at them. Reaper easily faded through it, continuing to shoot at me. "ACK!" I cried out as it hit me in the leg. Damn Talon and their soldiers. All I had to do was get a good shoot in. When Reaper faded again, I waited for him to begin to reappear.

"Yamut alwahsh!" I shouted just as he reappeared. The bastard was not prepared for when I shoot. Reaper let out a loud cry as he was flung back, slamming into the ground. I wasted no rime, rushing over. "You will be stopped!" I exclaimed, smacking his mask off. It clashed onto the floor of Anubis, and I felt my eyes widen. "H-How...?" I gasped out in horror. A searing pain tore through my gun, and I cried out in pain. He kicked me off, making me stumble, and lay weakly on my side.

Getting up slowly, he walked over to me. He loomed over me, looking disappointed. "The first mission I taught you was to never let your guard down Fareeha..." Jack sighed out. "Why..?" I weakly pleaded. Him, Gabriel, Reinhardt, all of them. I had viewed them as family. I was so devistated when they died...so how was he here now...?

"Reaper, don't forget about the mission. I'll let you take the honors love." A female voice said. Jack nodded, grabbing his mask from the ground, and looking down at me. "Sorry kid, it's buisness." I watched as Jack stepped over my body, leaning down. A sharp gasp escaped my lips, as his gloved hands wrapped around my throat. My eyes widened in panic as he began to squeeze. "St-st-" I choked out, trying to get free. His grip tightened, and I could feel my body growing weaker with every second. The world around me was starting to fade, and as I felt myself slip away, I could hear something. "Tell your mom I said sorry..." He whispered...

And then there was nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Fareeha... yes she's dead. And no. Gabe and Ana gonna take this well


	13. I Wish I Was Here Sooner- Reinhardt

¨Oh my god.¨ Angela gasped put, putting a hand over her mouth. No...no this could not be.

We had landed not very long ago. Searching for Fareeha, seeing if she was still interested in joining Overwatch. It was exciting to say the least. We hadn´t much of her sense the funerals. All we really heard about her was updates from her father. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to last long due to a fight the two had. Sense that fight, no ones heard from her. All we knew is she left home to join Helix. I guess her father didn't want her ending up like Ana. It felt foolish considering he married a woman who fought.

Yet, here we were now, witnessing many dead scattering Anubis. They were all Helix soldiers too. Things didn't look good either. They all seemed to have been blasted in the guts by a large bullet from what it appears. Angela made her way over to the closest one, observing the injury. ¨This is not normal.¨ She remarked. Mei walked over, looking in disgust at the dead bodies. ¨What is wrong...?¨ Mei asked. Angela turned to the scientist, standing up. ¨These seem to match a shotgun blast, but it's different. as if a small blast went in, but blown open.¨ Angela explained.

I glanced back to others, noticing Gabriel look at Pit and Lena. ¨Some kind of small bullet, looks similar to hitscan bullets. Definitely in burst.¨ Angela remarked. Gabriel bit his lip, and I turned to him. ¨Are you alright?¨ I questioned. Reyes flinched, but nodded slowly. I looked at him nodding slowly, walking forward to search for any sign of who could have done this. ¨There is nothing we can do?¨ Mei whimpered. ¨Does not look like it.¨ Winston sighed out. I searched around, making my way farther into the tombs. Around the area, there were various burns, from what, I currently had no idea- ¨Their from rockets. Helix uses them regularly in most of their soldiers.¨ Reyes called out, walking past me quickly.

¨Play leader all you want, just don´t get to trigger happy.¨ Winston gruffly remarked. Gabriel turned around, glaring at the gorilla. ¨Got a problem with me monkey?¨ Gabe stated, walking over. ¨Remember Venice, Gabriel? A simple mission that you went overboard on?¨ Winston stated. Lena blinked between the two, nervously laughing. ¨Come on pals, let´s all just get along. We´re a team after all." Lena nervously stated. Mei nodded on agreement. Reyes scoffed loudly, and stormed off. I sighed, shaking my head. "This is not a pleasant start for Overwatch." Angela remarked. "Don't worry Angie, it'll get better once we get Fareeha, it'll be better. We'll have her in, and when Hanzo and the others come back, we can build Overwatch back up and give Talon the boot!" Lena exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear. Angela chuckled softly, smiling. "You are right." She said. "Positive as always Oxton." I chuckled, patting the small British girls head. "NOOO!" We all flinched as Reyes' screams echoed through the temple of Anubis. "Gabriel?!" Angela exclaimed. Lena blinked forward quickly, trying to find the man. I bit my lip in concern, running forward. Things were already a mess, what could've caused this-Oh gods no. I forced my old forward, going as fast as I could. Nothing could prepare us for what we saw. "Fareeha..." I gasped out. Gabe was on his knees, staring down at the limp woman in her arms. "Is she...?" Winston breathed out. "She's dead." Gabriel growled out in rage,.


	14. Bad Starts - Gabriel

I shook my head, sighing aloud. Running fingers through my hair, Pit walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him, but kept to myself mostly. Lena stood anxiously, and Torbjorn spoke first. "What now?" He questioned. "I...don't know." I sighed in defeat.

The imagine wouldn't leave my mind. All I could see was the poor dead girl I had once knew, lie dead in her own blood. My best friend's daughter, just gone... A girl we all watched grow up..and were unable to save.

"Maybe we should continue to grow out team. Faster. Talon is trying to stop us, so we need to get our numbers up." Pit said. I slowly nodded, taking ashaky breathe. "Athena, go over the dossiers again." I ordered. "Understood." The robot began to tell all our options again, and I stopped leaning against the table. Angela glanced at me, her heels clicking as she walked over. "Maybe you should rest Reyes, we can handle this." The woman said. She put a comforting hand on my arm, and I glanced at her. I turned to the others, and Reinhardt waved me off. "We have this handled my friend. Sleep." Reinhardt stated. I nodded slowly, walking away from the group.

"There's rooms on the South side. Shouldn't be to far."

Following the monkey's instructions, I headed towards the barracks of the base. The dim lights illuminated through the halls, reminding me of how abandoned these bases were. How abadoned our organization had been before the recall. Silently trailing my fingers over the walls, I looked into the halls. Memories ran through my head, as I walked down the halls. I could remember every detail perfectly. Sadness washed over me as I remembered the times I would spend in the barracks with my friends. The ones I would be likely to never see again.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a hell of a day." Jack threw his duffle bag onto his part of the bunk bed. "It will, and that is why we must celebrate." Gerard grew a mischevious grin. Jack almost rollled his eyes out loud. I couldn't help but smirl, dropping my bag onto my bunk. "No, we are not getting drunk." Jack stated. "Come now," The large and new German recruit quipped, "This could be our last days. We should go out spending it well.". "I agree." I added, getting up. Jack glared at me, and I playfully smirked, leaning against him. Gerard unzipped his duffle bag, pulling out some wine. "This is the good stuff. A wonderful gift from my love." Gerard searched around for a corkscrew. "I doubt it can beat things from home." Reinhardt chuckled.

I glanced at Jack, nudging him. "Come on boy scout, one drink." I said. His blue eyes stared directly at mine, before he sighed. Knew I could make him give in. He pulled away from me, walking over to the other two guys.

I stared at the now empty barracks, my body resting against the door frame. All those memories...being just that...memories. It hurt to think about. Who these people had been once. Jack Morrison, becoming the monster known as Reaper. Gerard Lacroix, being tortured, forced into becoming Widowmaker. All of us...friends at one point. Comrades. Allies. Family. But now...none of that fucking mattered anymore. None of that fucking mattered any more!

Black fogged my vision for a moment, and when it faded, I realized my fist...was currently on the wall. Well, it was through it. About half way through. I blinked for a moment, pulling my arm back, I sighed aloud, walking intot he room. Shaking my hand off, I walked towards one of the most maintained bunk bed sets. Which happened to be...the one me and Jack shared while we were here. Taking a seat on the lower bunk, looking at it. There was fadedout carvings on the bars of the bunk beds. For some reason, I just couldn't remember what we had written. Was it a last goodbye? Or something? This made me feel worse, aging, forgetting those I'm trying to keep the good parts of in my mind. Biting my lip, I laid down on the bed. Maybe things would be easier tomorrow...

At least I hoped so....

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, back story will be added on over time


End file.
